Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, relates to a chip package having a thin package substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A chip package not only provides protection for chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for chips packaged therein. Stacked packaging schemes, such as package-on-package (POP) packaging, have become increasingly popular.
Currently, the size of the chip package has become smaller such that reliability and structural stability of the chip package are reduced. Thus, improving reliability and structural stability of a chip package has become an important issue.